


Severus and The Sword

by Ninshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animate Object, Battle of Hogwarts, Blow Jobs, Bottom Severus Snape, Bubble Bath, Character Death, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Lust at First Sight, Magical Tattoos, Marking, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Object Penetration, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Sad with a Happy Ending, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sex Magic, Sexy Times, Sword of Gryffindor, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninshadow/pseuds/Ninshadow
Summary: A crack ship involving Severus with The Sword of Gryffindor.'Severus was a man of very few emotions. So, it was a surprise that shook him to his very core when he saw the sword of Gryffindor in Dumbledore's office one day. "Albus!" Severus proclaimed in shock. "Where did you get that?" It felt as though the sword was calling to him, but he was no Gryffindor, why would he want to have anything to do with that bloody weapon.'





	1. Finding The Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Crack ship:  
> Severus and The Sword of Gryffindor 
> 
> Crack name:  
> Swoverus
> 
> So, the idea started as a joke, but it got really positive feedback, so I wrote so much more than was planned!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1! Short but sweet!
> 
> Severus lusts for The Sword of Gryffindor!
> 
> 'All through the night his head was filled with dreams of touching the sword, rubbing it tenderly, feeling the smooth texture of the long handle under his fingertips.'

Severus was a man of very few emotions. So, it was a surprise that shook him to his very core when he saw the sword of Gryffindor in Dumbledore's office one day. "Albus!" Severus proclaimed in shock. "Where did you get that?" It felt as though the sword was calling to him, but he was no Gryffindor, why would he want to have anything to do with that bloody weapon.

Raising a brow at Severus, Dumbledore merely answered, "The young Harry boy brought it in the other day, why do you ask?"  
Shaking his head Severus replied, "Nothing, sir, I've just never seen it in here before, is all." Severus licked his lips while he watched how the sword seemed to shine, even though the room had almost no light to catch on the sword. He stood abruptly and left the room, not wanting to be around the offending object any longer.

All through the night his head was filled with dreams of touching the sword, rubbing it tenderly, feeling the smooth texture of the long handle under his fingertips. Severus sat up instantly, his whole body covered in sweat. Breathing heavily, he noticed he had a wet spot on the front of his pajama bottoms. Scowling to himself he got up at went to change. Deciding to take a shower, Severus had to keep reminding himself to stop trying to please himself, he refused to let himself give into pleasures while thinking of that sword.

Angry with himself, he decided to go on a walk, only mildly surprised when he found himself outside of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Letting curiosity get the best of himself, Severus made his way up the spiral staircase and to the office, thankfully Dumbledore wasn't in yet. Walking into the room, Severus went straight to the sword, not wasting any time.

Holding his breath, Severus finally brushed his hand along the blade. As soon as his hand hit the precious metal of the blade, it was as if the whole sword started humming to him. The sword was letting off a sort of magical pulse, glowing faintly as it's beautiful music tired to serenade him. Severus knew then what he must do. Taking the sword, Severus made his way quickly to his private chambers, thankfully it was early enough that no one noticed him, he must have looked rather odd trying to sneak around holding a Gryffindor sword.

Once in his bedroom, Severus rushed over to his bedside drawer, fishing out a jar of lube he'd made himself. Severus laid down on his four poster bed, and using his wand, vanished his clothes away. Opening the jar of lube he put a generous amount on the hilt of the sword, determined, Severus braced himself for impact.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning After... Or, Severus realised what he did the night before and has yet to come to terms with it.
> 
> 'Concentrating on the slight burn Severus still felt, he decided that it might have been a vivid dream, in which his magic reacted to. That is, until he noticed a small lump under the blankets next to him. Pulling the blankets down Severus groaned, feeling tempted to go back to sleep and pretend nothing happened. As it was, the Sword of Gryffindor sat next to him in the bed, the old blade gleaming mockingly at him. Choosing to ignore the sword, Severus went to go shower, needing to clear his thoughts and decide on what he was going to do for the day.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be a stand alone one shot, but it got out of control! I hope you enjoy anyways!

Severus woke up feeling as if he'd fallen from a broom in the quidditch pitch, his whole body sore. Especially one place in particular, Severus grimaced when he tried to sit up, the pain in his rear too much to support him. Severus allowed himself to fall back onto the bed, as he grabbed his wand, summoning a pain potion and gratefully drinking it. Severus sighed in relief as the potion kicked in, negating almost all of the pain. Sitting up slowly, Severus tried to remember what happened the night before. He could remember some things, but to him, it felt like a dream. 

Concentrating on the slight burn Severus still felt, he decided that it might have been a vivid dream, in which his magic reacted to. That is, until he noticed a small lump under the blankets next to him. Pulling the blankets down Severus groaned, feeling tempted to go back to sleep and pretend nothing happened. As it was, the Sword of Gryffindor sat next to him in the bed, the old blade gleaming mockingly at him. Choosing to ignore the sword, Severus went to go shower, needing to clear his thoughts and decide on what he was going to do for the day.

Only a little grateful that he didn't need to undress, Severus went straight for the shower, turning the knobs until steam filled the room. While in the shower, Severus finally allowed himself to relax. The hot water cascading down his back loosening up every muscle in his body. Now that he was able to focus, Severus replayed the night before in his mind. He hadn't drank, or done anything that should have messed with his memories, so he allowed himself to concentrate on the parts that felt dreamlike. 

It seems he had stolen the sword from none other than Dumbledore's office. He could remember everything up until he got into bed with the object. The sword was a magical object, so it's possible handling it caused their magic to mix, flooding his senses. With a sigh, Severus finally shut the water off. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't remember. Quickly getting dressed, Severus went back into his room to inspect the item, maybe that will help.

As he entered the room, Severus could feel a slight magical pull from the sword, calling him. As he walked over, he noticed the pull wasn't near as strong as the pull the night before. Severus reached out tentatively, and picked up the sword. 

Almost at once, Severus’ knees buckled, causing him to fall to the floor in a heap. Severus clutched to the sword like a lifeline as visions from the night before entered his mind. He remembered everything, from the slight pain as the hilt of the sword entered him, up to the burning sensation turning into more pleasure than he had ever felt in his life. Moaning, Severus rested his forehead against the side of the bed. He felt worn out, almost magically exhausted as he panted for breath. Even after the visions faded, he could still feel the pleasure. The sword tingled under his grasp, as if it were trying to comfort him. 

Making up his mind, he decided he needed to seek out the headmaster. Severus stood up and stretched his once again sore muscles. As soon as he thought about them, they started to feel better. Assuming it was because his magic was still odd from the experience, Severus shrugged it off. Severus hesitated, not sure if he should bring the sword or not. Deciding it wouldn't hurt, Severus conjured a sheath, attaching it to his waist under his robes. He then slid the sword into it with a shiver, last night once again playing in his head. 

Once Severus got to the headmaster’s office, he froze. Just how much would he be able to tell the old man? Dumbledore seemed to know everything about everything anyways, so he could already know. He then said the password, stepping onto the stairs before they started going up. Too soon, he stood in front of the door to Dumbledore's office. Not wasting anymore time, Severus knocked. 

“Enter, Severus.” Dumbledore said quietly through the door. 

Severus walked in, going to his normal seat on the other side of the desk from Dumbledore.   
“Albus.” Severus acknowledged the man with a slight nod. 

When neither spoke for too long, Dumbledore finally broke the silence, “Was there a reason for this visit, Severus? Tea?” He added, just then a tea tray appeared before them, so Albus started making himself a cup. As Albus said this, he subtly studied Severus, wondering what his concern was. Surprisingly, Albus noticed that Severus had two magical signatures surrounding him… Very curious. 

Severus ignored the tray of tea in front of him, too nervous to eat.   
“Albus, last night… I came in touch with a magical object. It wasn't dangerous, per say… But, somehow it made my memories of that night a bit.. Foggy. Today, I woke up severely sore, as if I used too much magic. I'm certain the object is to blame for this.”

Well, that explains the other magical signature.   
“Do you have the object still, Severus?” Albus asked, wondering what kind of item could have this affect on someone. 

Severus nodded, and then proceeded to lay the Sword of Gryffindor on the desk between them. If Albus were surprised, he didn't show it. Albus seemed thoughtful more than anything.   
“This, is the object.” Severus drawled.

“So that is where the sword disappeared to, hmm?” Albus said, a twinkle in his eye. 

“Her name… Is Swonda.” Severus said, almost sounding offended by Albus calling her just a sword.   
“Sorry, Albus, I'm not sure… Why I just said that.”   
Severus stood up, backing away from Swonda, trying to get his thoughts in order. Almost instantly, he felt the distance from him and The Sword of Gryffindor, the magical hum of power going back and forth between them. Shuddering slightly, Severus walked up to the desk again, and laid his hand against the sword, calming himself down almost instantly. 

“It appears the two of you have a connection, Severus. This sword, Swonda, is very powerful indeed. She not only helps people in need, but also sometimes bonds with wizards that can help balance her power. It's beneficial to the both of you, her power will help protect you, while you will keep her safe in return.” Dumbledore waited a few seconds to let the information sink in. After Severus looked up at him, waiting for more, he continued. “I'm not familiar with how this magical object in particular bonds, as each uses their own technique.. But, once bonded, you would be branded with a bond mark, a symbol of sorts, that shows that the sword, Swonda has claimed you.”

Severus wasn't about to tell Albus how the sword and him ‘bonded’, but he started to worry, he didn't notice any sort of bond marks when he was in the shower.  
“And if there are no bond marks?”

“No need to worry about that, Severus, the Sword of Gryffindor hasn't denied you. I can feel her power wrapped around your magic, strengthening it. I'm sure there's a mark, even if it's hidden quite well.” Albus smiled then. “If you have anything else to add, bonding with this sword is quite rare, there's almost no information on what happens with this particular bond.”

Severus nodded briskly. “I'll consider it, headmaster.” Severus then gently picked up Swonda, slipping her back in the sheath. “We'll be going, then, Albus. Thank you.” Severus turned on his heel and swept out of the office. Gently stroking Swonda as he headed back to his room, Severus decided he'd have to run some tests to see just what this bonding meant for them. 

Once he got to his rooms, Severus set Swonda on his bed and proceeded to undress. He had to see if he really had a bond mark. Standing in front of his tall floor mirror, he examined every inch of his body. Not seeing any marking on his front side, Severus turned around to examine his back. Nothing near his shoulders or back it seemed. As his gaze went lower, Severus noticed something on his lower back. Sure enough, he could make out the glistening handle of the Sword of Gryffindor, the blade of the sword pointing down, going right down the crack of his butt, and disappearing between his cheeks. 

Severus turned towards Swonda with a brow raised. With how she claimed him, he should have expected their bond mark to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is good! Leave comments if you like it?


	3. Romancing Swonda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus' and Swonda's one month anniversary!!
> 
> 'As they were laying in bed together, Severus looked at Swonda fondly.  
> “I already told you, love, we're not having sex tonight. Tomorrow is our anniversary and I want everything to go perfectly, you insatiable sword.”  
> He felt the waves of Swonda’s magic calling out to him, but he forced himself to resist. Knowing Swonda wouldn't give up so easily, Severus laid his hand on her handle, rubbing it gently.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most smutty I've made! This chapter was really fun to write!

Severus was nervous. He was pacing back and forth in his bathroom, lost in thought. He could have stayed in his bedroom, but Swonda was very perspective, she would have caught on quickly. Tomorrow was their one month anniversary, and he wanted everything to go perfectly. Seeing as he could do nothing else to prepare, Severus left his bathroom, joining Swonda in the bed.

As they were laying in bed together, Severus looked at Swonda fondly.  
“I already told you, love, we're not having sex tonight. Tomorrow is our anniversary and I want everything to go perfectly, you insatiable sword.”  
He felt the waves of Swonda’s magic calling out to him, but he forced himself to resist. Knowing Swonda wouldn't give up so easily, Severus laid his hand on her handle, rubbing it gently. It calmed her down some, but she needed more. Severus started pumping the hilt, sliding his hand up and down it in a firm grip.

He could feel her pleasure through her magic, the force of it making Severus see stars. Every time he's been with Swonda, Severus swears that he's never felt so much pleasure in his life, and every time, it just keeps getting better. He could feel himself on the verge of satisfaction, without even touching himself. Wanting to finish, Severus brought Swonda up to his awaiting mouth. Very slowly, he licked up the tip of the hilt. Shivering in pleasure, Severus went on. He opened his mouth more, pushing the hilt of the sword into his deep cavern. He used his tongue enthusiastically, licking all around the jeweled hilt.

Her magic got too intense, causing Severus to make a mess of the insides of his pajama bottoms. She was still calling out, her magic spreading around the room. Determined, Severus quickened his ministrations, pumping with his hand in between the bobbing of his head. The waves of her magic were washing over him, he could feel her lust calling out for more. With one last suck, Severus let his teeth glide along the hilt, feeling the ridges under his teeth. Swonda’s magic exploded around the room, causing him to call out loudly as he came with a groan, Swonda's name on his lips.

Sensing that Swonda was satisfied, her muted magic sending out gentle hums of contentment along his skin, Severus got up to get himself cleaned off. Once again in the bathroom, Severus looked at himself in the mirror, wondering if he looked how he felt. He looked thoroughly debauched, his cheeks were flushed, hair messy, and he had a satisfied smirk playing at the edge of his mouth. Chuckling to himself, Severus decided it was best if he just took a shower, and they hadn't even had sex!

Finally Severus crawled tiredly into bed. Grabbing his wand, he flicked it at Swonda, wrapping her in an enchanted sheath. It was definitely for his safety more than anything, but it also muted her magic, so she couldn't call out to him in his sleep. With a last kiss to her hilt, Severus calmly drifted off to sleep.

Severus woke up in the early hours of the morning, excited for the day. Today was their one month anniversary, and he had a little stay in planned for them. It was a Sunday, so no one should bother him today. He crept out of bed, trying to be quiet. Tip toeing over to his wardrobe, Severus got out his surprise outfit. He quickly threw off his pajamas, taking his chosen outfit to the long mirror. He stood there for a few minutes, admiring his mating mark. He couldn't be happier than he was now. He was bonded with the love of his life, and nothing could ever come between them.

Severus hurriedly removed the sheepish smile off his face, replacing it with a scowl. Much better. He gently pulled on the black lacy panties, they went just above his butt, leaving his bonding mark fully exposed. They were a bit tight, but that just added to the affect. Swonda loved seeing his tattoo in display, she knew she owned him, but she always felt pride when Severus left it showing. He then slipped the black transparent babydoll lingerie top over his head. It left little to the imagination, but black always looked good on him. Severus rotated around, watching himself critically in the mirror. Everything was black, and slightly lacy, but he looked beautiful.

Moving on to the next step in his plan, Severus got his wand out and conjured rose petals all around the room, leading into the bathroom. In the bathroom, Severus got the bath ready, filling it with scented bubbles, watching as they floated above the surface. He started conjuring floating candles, in the bathroom, and then in the bedroom. The last thing he needed for his preparations was a small black box, which he laid on the bed.

With everything ready, Severus called a house elf for breakfast. He ate it quickly, not even tasting it. Once his plates were cleared, they vanished. Severus went into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and making sure everything was still in place. When he got back into the bedroom, he grabbed Swonda’s sheath, admiring the ruby's that were spread around it. Severus went to Swonda, slowly pulling down the blankets, revealing her beautiful form.

Severus tapped his wand against his makeshift sheath, revealing her long blade.  
“Happy anniversary, love.” Severus said, smiling.  
With a wave of his wand, all the floating candles lit up, basking the room in a warm glow. It was almost irresistible, seeing Swonda laid out on the bed for him, but, he had an anniversary to celebrate. Severus set Swonda against the bedpost, showing off his lacy outfit. Swonda gave a delighted thrum, the pulse growing stronger as Severus displayed his bond mark to her.

Severus picked Swonda up, carefully inserting her into her sheath. He walked her around the room, enjoying the slight tingle of happiness coming off the sword. After he showed her everything he had set up, Severus carried her into the bathroom. He set Swonda on the edge of the bathtub, letting her enjoy the view. Slowly, Severus pulled off his outfit, starting with the top. He turned around, letting the lace panties slide to the floor.

Swonda swooned, at seeing Severus naked, his bond mark on full display, as he bent down, his cheeks spread wide open so she could see the whole thing. Her magic shook in anticipation, but Severus wasn't done yet. He turned around, looking smug as his own sword was standing high and proud against his stomach. Severus climbed into the bathtub, mindful of not bumping Swonda, she wouldn't be too happy with him if she got wet.

Severus made the candles flicker lightly, as he bathed next to Swonda. Waves of contentment took over as she watched him, both of them utterly relaxed. He didn't take too long, she wouldn't want to wait for the fun to start, after all. Severus got out of the bath, toweling himself off, but remaining naked. He picked up Swonda, leading her back into the bedroom. It was time for his little black box.

Severus laid Swonda on the bed, finally opening up the box he'd left there. He took out a vial, which held a special concoction made by him. Opening the lid, he looked at Swonda with a smile.  
“Now that I've pampered myself, it's time to take care of you, love.”  
Severus took out a rag, pouring some of the oil on it. He sat on the bed, gently pulling Swonda onto his bare lap. With care, Severus started to rub the cloth up and down Swonda’s hilt, right where she liked to be touched.

Swonda let out a wave of pleasure, begging Severus to go on. He started stroking her sheath as well, making sure he got the oil in every crevice. She looked lovely, her sheath and hilt were glittering in the candlelight once he was finished. Swonda was letting waves of desperation awash over Severus, making it hard for him to think. He nuzzled her hilt, rubbing his face along the slick handle. Unable to wait any longer, Severus cleared off the bed.

Severus set Swonda on the bed, and laid down to face her. She looked magnificent.   
"Now," Severus said, giving Swonda a seductive smile, "Let's see how much of you we can get inside of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liking the fic so far?? Drop a comment!


	4. Preparing For War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years have passed, and it is now time for Severus and Swonda to prepare for the Battle of Hogwarts.
> 
> 'Severus took Swonda by the hilt, sitting on his bed, setting her across his lap. He got out his well used polish kit, and proceeded to give Swonda a nice rub down. She hummed in satisfaction, making them both feel good as Swonda’s powerful aura rushed over them. It was over much too soon, both Swonda and Severus climaxed as one, resulting in Severus fighting to catch his breath as he slowly calmed down.
> 
> After a quick bath together, Severus was ready.  
> “Swonda, my love… It is time.” Severus said, determined.  
> Putting on his cloak, Severus picked up his lovely lady, admiring her beautiful gleam in the low lighting. She really was perfect. He knew if he held her any longer, he wouldn't be able to let her go.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of time jumps, following the battle of Hogwarts timeline!!
> 
> The POV changes from Severus, to Swonda!

With the war getting more intense, Severus knew that Swonda would have to help out. She would always come to those who needed her, and for many years, it was Severus. Times were getting rough, with Severus fearing for his life, he knew that Swonda would have to assist the light soon. She would be the key, and no matter how much he hated the idea, it was time to say goodbye.

Working together, Severus and Swonda finally found the location Harry was at. If they didn't do it tonight, they'd lose their chance. They'd have to make sure Swonda got found at just the right time, or else Severus feared the dark would prevail.

Severus took Swonda by the hilt, sitting on his bed, setting her across his lap. He got out his well used polish kit, and proceeded to give Swonda a nice rub down. She hummed in satisfaction, making them both feel good as Swonda’s powerful aura rushed over them. It was over much too soon, both Swonda and Severus climaxed as one, resulting in Severus fighting to catch his breath as he slowly calmed down.

After a quick bath together, Severus was ready.  
“Swonda, my love… It is time.” Severus said, determined.  
Putting on his cloak, Severus picked up his lovely lady, admiring her beautiful gleam in the low lighting. She really was perfect. He knew if he held her any longer, he wouldn't be able to let her go.

Severus walked to the gates of Hogwarts, with Swonda attached to his side. As soon as he felt the wards leave him, Severus turned on his heel, feeling the familiar tugging of his naval. After a second, he was gone. They landed in a desolate forest, there was a chill in the air and snow on the ground. Severus cast a few warming charms on himself and set about looking around, trying to see if he could see any sign of the golden trio.

He could feel magic in the air, he was quite proud of his students for their use of spellwork. If you didn't know what you were looking for, they'd never be found. He looked for a place that he could set Swonda, somewhere out of the way so she couldn't be discovered by someone he didn't want to find her, but somewhere that could be seen easily with a little push.

At last Severus noticed a small frozen lake. He could see the bottom, so he was hoping it wasn't too deep. Using his wand, Severus melted a hole in the ice. He had tears in his eyes as he studied Swonda one last time.

“After this war, we will find each other. We'll have our… Happily ever after. Just know, that I love you, Swonda.” With that, Severus brought Swonda up to his lips, kissing her hilt softly. Swonda’s magic thrummed around him, a sad melody that only he could hear. It felt like a last goodbye, but Severus knew they'd see each other again. Someday.   
Severus lowered Swonda into the lake, and walked away. Without a backwards glance, Severus went back to where the wards felt the strongest, ignoring the sorrowful cries of his beloved’s magic. Severus positioned himself in the trees so he was nearly invisible, and waited for any of the trio to reveal themselves.

Severus heard some rustling nearby. He tensed up, his hand tight around his wand, but thankfully it turned out to be none other than Harry Potter. Try as he might, but Severus couldn't think any ill thoughts towards the boy, not now. He knew what Albus had planned for him… This boy, Lily's son. Severus could finally admit to himself that he'd never loved Lily like Albus thought, but, he did love her. She was the best friend he was afraid of losing, and ended up doing just that. Severus could only hope that Harry was more durable than his mother, he'll really need to be if things go as Albus planned.

Severus cast a wordless patronus, watching with a smirk as Harry stumbled back in shock at the sight of the doe. Severus had the doe lead Harry to the little lake, and was pleased to see that Harry noticed Swonda laying in its depths. Of course Harry would dive into the lake, why didn't Severus put the love of his life in a place where the savior wouldn't kill himself? Just as Harry dove into the lake, Severus was about to follow, until he noticed Ron rush out on the other side of the lake.

Deciding his job was done, Severus gave the lake one last look.  
“Goodbye, Swonda.” Severus whispered quietly, letting his magic take him back to the Hogwarts gates. With that, he decided he'd get some much needed rest, as he mourned his loss.

 

 

*** Swonda's POV ***

A hand gripped Swonda's hilt, pulling her out of the lake. She knew at once that it wasn't Severus, but whoever it was needed her. She'd help as much as she could to win this war for her love, he counted on her and she would never let him down. She gently let her magic feel out the person holding her, enveloping their shaking body in a light warmth. She knew that if she didn't, the person would likely die.

Swonda would much rather be used for pleasure, but killing a Horcrux was nice, too. She even gained a bit of power from the dying object as her blade broke its surface. As long as she was doing good, Swonda was happy. She knew that eventually, she would be with Severus again. She could still feel the magic from where she marked him, it gave her happy thoughts knowing that he was still well. As long as she could center in on his tattoo, she'll always know his health.

Even though Swonda wasn't too fond of the three that currently kept her company, she was thankful that they didn't let her go to that witch with the dark magic. She knew the light had to win, for Severus to be safe. She'd never help the dark by her own choice, she was very glad to be in control of her own magic. It's great that she could just shut off her powers at will, so when the wrong person uses her, she could be just a regular sword.

Even though she was goblin made, she never liked their greedy little hands on her. Swonda was upset at the three who she'd been spending all her time with, because they agreed to just hand her over to them. Swonda was able to escape thanks to the dark wizard who her love worked for, he went berserk and killed almost all the goblins. She took the opportunity and transported herself back to Hogwarts.

Swonda took refuge with the sorting hat, knowing he'd be able to hide her powers from the outside world. As much as she wanted to see Severus, Swonda knew that there were dark wizards looking for her. If she were to go to him, he'd likely be killed. Instead, she conversed with the all knowing hat, talking mostly about their former owner, Godric.

Everyone around was tense. There was a quiet in the castle that just reeked of tension. Swonda knew the final battle was close. Even the sorting hat was quieter than usual. Swonda hummed with excitement, knowing that she'd get to be useful once again, and then she'd be reunited with the only person she's ever loved. Her Severus.

Swonda focused on her mating mark, sending gentle reassurances to Severus, and thrumming in pleasure when his magic reached out to her in return. Nothing else in the world mattered to Swonda, all she needed was the only person to ever treat her like an equal. As she focused on their combined magic, she noticed his power seemed to be getting weaker.

Panicking, Swonda sent a pulse of her power through the bond, hoping that whatever was happening to her love would get pushed away. She felt love in the bond, so much love that if she had eyes, she would be crying from the sheer force of how much Severus loved her. Not knowing what else to do, Swonda let him know that she loved him back. More than anything. She sent a nudge at him, hoping to prod some other emotion from him.

All she felt was sadness. Their whole link was dripping with heart crushing sadness. Swonda tried with all her might to make the bond strong once more, but after a few minutes it flickered and then went out completely. Swonda felt nothing. She didn't know how to react. It was as if they never shared a bond. How could something they cherished for years just disappear? Swonda knew the answer to that, but she didn't want to admit it. There's no way Severus was dead. He couldn't be.

Swonda numbly turned her focus on the final battle, needing something to distract herself from the storm of emotions inside of her. She came to the aid of a wizard when he most needed her. She was the weapon in the destroying of the final horcrux. Because of her, the light would be able to win the battle, and yet, Swonda felt nothing.

How could she feel, when the only reason she was able to feel, to love, to live, was dead? If she could, she'd scream in frustration, let out all her rage onto the world. But, all she could do was wallow in sadness and get carried up to the headmaster's office to live her life in a display case. A fitting end for a magical sword that was one of the main assets to winning the war.

While she was lost in her own little world, a voice spoke in the distance, but she ignored it. There was no point in listening to anyone, there'd never be another person that could talk to her and understand her. No other person who had such a hard exterior, but when they looked at her all she saw was love. No one worthy of her attention, for all her attention was focused on the person she'd so suddenly lost.

“Swonda.”

She knew that voice. It couldn't be could it?

“My love… I know you can hear me. I'm… Well, I'm sorry. I tried to survive, for you… for us.” Severus’ voice drifted to her, covering her like a blanket.

Swonda reached out with her magic, trying to find their bond. But still, she found nothing. Was she so stuck in her grief, that she was just imagining his voice?

She heard a small sob, “I can't feel your pulsing, Swonda, which I know you're doing right now. I tried to survive, but the snakes venom spread so quickly. I'm assuming you can't feel me either… But we can make this work. You are the only woman I've ever loved, Swonda. We cannot be together physically… however, you should be able to still hear me, and I can see you. This will have to do.” The voice of Severus said sadly.

Desperate, Swonda used her magic to feel around the whole room. Surely, her love had to be somewhere! As she surveyed, she felt a small bit of Severus’ magic, it was only in a small square area. A painting? Well, Swonda wouldn't let something as simple as a painting keep them apart.

Using all the magic Swonda could call up, she directed it all at that one spot. She pushed with all her might, her only thoughts of reuniting with her love. Swonda would never be happy unless she could be in Severus’ arms once again. She longed to feel his gentle touch caress her in the loving way that only he could do.

She was using so much power that a small whirlwind of magic was cast around the room, making everything shake slightly. Papers started flying around, as did any small object that wasn't held down by anything.

“Swonda my love, calm down.” Severus pleaded, “I know you're upset, but I'm still here… just not in physical form. But I'll always love you, you have to know that.

Swonda did know that. That's the only thing she knew anymore, and she had no way of telling him back. Not yet, at least. As Swonda pushed every bit of magic she had at the painting, slowly but surely, she felt Severus’ magic grow stronger. It was as if her magic was passing an invisible force field. Soon enough, she could feel their link again. After a few more minutes, it felt as if their bond never faded. It felt back to how it had always been.

Her magic pulsed happily as soft hands gently picked her up.  
“There you are.” Severus said, a small smile playing on his lips.  
“I'm not sure what you did, but you're in my painting with me now… You're still in your display case, too. I'm guessing that's just a sword, now?”

Swonda hummed her agreement, her magic spreading greedily over Severus, feeling every bit of him she could.

“I am so sorry, Swonda. I never meant to leave you. And now, as a painting, I'll never have to again.” Severus said, cradling Swonda close to his chest, his hands stroking gently down her blade.

Swonda let her magic swoon, caressing Severus back just as much as he was doing to her. Even after all that time without each other, they still had so much love for each other. She'd never felt more loved than she did right then. Swonda knew then, that no matter what obstacles get between them, that they'd never stop trying. She had her love back, and no one could change that.

The sword in the castle would forever be just a decoration, but Swonda didn't mind. She should be forever thankful that Godric had granted her the gift to do the unbelievable, and reunite herself with the only person that made her happy. Even though they were just a painting on a wall, they'd never felt so real.

Severus smiled, still clutching Swonda like she was about to be ripped away from him. He carried her gently, taking her to the painting he was now super thankful for. In his private chambers, Severus had a painting of an exact replica of his bedroom. It's about time they broke it in. He just hoped his wards stayed in place after his death, for he didn't want anyone walking in on the beauty of his love making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The end! I hope it was satisfying enough? I tried to make it really feel like it was over!
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed?


End file.
